


Catching Secrets

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Chod, Come Marking, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Micropenis, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Tiny penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Danny is finishing a late night patrol, Sam and Tucker having already retired as he heads home tired from a night of fighting ghosts. As such he doesn’t notice the Fenton Ghost Fisher coming right at him and stealing the clothes off his back revealing his darkest secret. Now how far will Danny go to keep that a secret, and how long can he hide his identity as Danny Fenton?
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Kudos: 39





	Catching Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls  
> Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC  
> Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF

Danny was bored. That was just it, he was bored. It was late weekend night and he was on patrol, don't get him wrong he didn’t mind nights like this, simply having the night to himself and having time to enjoy the peace and quiet, no ghost attacks, no Vlad doing something to try and make his life horrible while at the same time hitting on his mom and trying to destroy his dad. No skulker trying to hunt him, no Box ghost shouting “Bewar!” and annoying him, in fact not a single ghost was in the town that was Amity Park and so far he was simply loving it. That being said, as much as he loved it...he also hated it, because when there were no ghost around that meant it was going to be a silent night alright, a long, silent, boring night that was going to be nothing but him watching as everyone got comfy in their rooms and ready to enjoy a peaceful Friday night. 

All save for him, he didn’t even have Sam and Tucker to talk to as Tucker was with his parents at a family reunion for the weekend, and Sam was at some sort of retreat with her family, something about it being her parents weekend to unwind, and relax-or as Sam had told them her parents basically too her, and her grandma to a spa where they could be pampered and treated with all sorts of things that her parents loved doing cause they had the money. 

So, he was all alone and simply floating over the town under the night sky his only companions were the moon and the stars above him. “Well, at least it's a silent night.” Danny mused to himself as he sighed coming to a stop and simply floated in the air above the rows of houses as he looked down at them and then at the many rooftops of the other building all around him. “I guess it's not  _ so  _ bad, I at least get some peace to myself.” He shrugged, turning over in the air and floated with his back to the ground as he decided to do his favorite thing he did on nights like this and that was star gaze. “At least i’m the only one out tonight.” 

Flying on his back Danny was completely unaware when something snagged the collar of his jumpsuit and as he kept going it took him a few moments to realize he had flown right out of his clothing leaving him naked in the middle of town. Though it was only when he felt a slight breeze that he finally took notice. “Huh? Since when do I ever feel a bre-gaaaaaa!” He was thankful he didn’t use his Ghostly Wail, as he quickly corrected himself in the middle of the air panicking when he noticed he was naked and began looking around head snapping back and forth. “W-What?! Where! How did this happen!”

A hearty laugh came from a rooftop below as Dash Baxter stood there holding Danny’s Jumpsuit on the Fenton Fisher. “Well what do you know! This thing actually works!” Dash crackled as he was waving Danny's outfit around like it was a flag. “And here I thought that thing couldn’t come off.” It was then that Dash took notice of something else, without his costume Dash was getting a full view of Danny’s body seeing that he had a light lean figure and tan skin. He has a nice set of developing muscles though his arms and waist are still fairly slim, his chest is a bit broad with tannish dusty pink nipples, having seen Danny’s back Dash had seen that5 Danny was sporting a perky, plump, bubble butt and nice toned legs. Though, now that Danny was facing him Dash got a look at his front and well…

“Holy shit! Your fucking dick is so damn  _ puny _ !” Howled Dash, nearly doubling over in laughter as he pulled out his phone and began snapping a picture of Danny’s stunned face, because it was indeed true between Danny’s legs was a rather shocking surprise as the hero of Amity Park was sporting a 3-inch long 5-inch thick chode of a dick with balls the size of apples. 

Mortified Danny tried to cover his crotch, his cheeks glowing green in embarrassment, he did not notice Dash moving until a flash of light filled his eyes as Dash took a picture of him. “Give that to me!” Danny called flying right down towards Dash aiming to grab the Phone and his suit from the town number one jock, however to his shock he was surprised to suddenly find that Dash not only moved out of the way but used the line form the Fenton Fisher to suddenly wrap around his body and entangle him with his arms trapped at his side leaving him unable to move away. 

“Oh no, I ain’t give this up.” Dash said, moving over towards the now down hero and smirked as he used his foot to flip danny over and once he did, he smirked using his foot to force his legs apart and once they were he started snapping more pics of Danny’s chode of a dick snapping them over and over again laughing as he did so. 

Danny struggled trying to get free as proof of his greatest secret was captured. “Let me go, you can't do this, I am a hero,” Danny said almost pleadingly as he wiggled until Dash pushed his shoe onto the sensitive flesh of his cock making Danny cry out “NOOOOOO,” the cry changing to one of pain as Dash put pressure on his cock.

“Aw, what’s the matter? The big bad hero can’t take a little pain?” Dash mocked, snickering while he might admire Phantom seeing him like this was well..too good to pass up. After all, it wasn’t everyday you gotta see this side of your hero and continued to apply pressure pushing down and grounding his sneaker against his cock rocking it back and forth sliding it up and down and moving till the heel of his shoe was pressed right against the head and he pushed down hard grounding and rubbing the heel of his shoe against the very tip of his dick. “You’re supposed to be some big bad hero, and yet here you are with this fucking puny ass shirmp dick and crying like a bitch.” 

Stuttering Danny tried to get up but only ended up eye level with Dash’s crotch and gulped at the long thick bulge in the tight jeans as he whispered “Is that..” under his breath just loud enough for Dash to hear.

“What? This? You’re looking at this?” Dash smirked, he couldn’t explain it yet he was feeling strangely empowered right now having this type of control over his favorite hero. Who could say they literal had Danny by his cock and balls right now. “This? This is an actual mother fucking cock.” Dash said moving his phone to the other hand and used his right to undo his pants and down then pulled them down exposing that the blonde had been going commando and shooting right up and pointing right at Danny was Dash’s 8-inch long beer can thick cock with balls the size of honeycombs. “This.” His hand came down wrapping around the thick member and he pulled it back. “Is a real cock, and  _ this  _ is what it feels like smacking against your face.” 

“Wait wha-” 

**SMACK**

The sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed through the air, as Dash had brought his cock down across Danny’s face the sudden force behind the thick rod of flesh smacking against his face had knocked Danny’s head to the side caughting him off guard. “Ow! What-” He was cut off as Dash’s cock slapped him once more.

**SMACK**

Dash smiled as he knocked Danny’s head to the opposite side, smirking see the ghost boy being completely stunned from the fat thick dick slapping him across the face with enough force to do this to him, but Dash wasn’t done as he did it again, and again, and again, and again. Over and over again Dash’s shaft slapped his face from side to side, knocking it to the left sending his head to the side and then moving to smack his face again to left then the right. Each and every smack was slowly leaving an imprint on his face as Dash was swinging his hips around with each swing of his cock to knock Danny around enjoying seeing the hero stutter and being rendered speechless as he was cock slapped. 

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Danny opened his mouth planning to use his wail to knock Dash out but the second his mouth opened Dash’s musky cock was forced past his parted lips the only reason Danny did not gag was that as a halfa he lacked a gag reflex. “Ah, look at that the big hero wanted a taste of my dick!” Dash chuckled as he made sure to switch over to his video and had been recording since he was smacking his face around with his dick chuckling as one hand came down grabbing Danny by his head and dug his nails into his scalp. “Though, I want you to really fucking feel it.” He grabbed Danny’s head with both hands and pulled him off, only the head between his lips, before  _ slamming  _ him down, facefucking him with his entire length. 

Danny could not help but moan around the thick shaft that was plundering his gullet so ruthlessly.

Dash’s cock forced itself into his throat and pushed in deep, the force of his thrust would have nearly caused anyone else to gag and on reflex bite down on what was invading his windpipe. It was only due to the fact he didn't have a gag reflex that he kept himself from doing so. He didn’t want to lose the taste of Dash’s rod no matter what, even as the older boy was fucking-no raping his throat. Those heavy orbs slammed against his chin with blistering force no doubt already turning the skin of his chin red from the force of his thrust. In and out, in and out, over and over again he found himself being forced down onto Dash hard rod and his nose pushed against his cock once more getting a noseful of his musk.

“Who would have though a the hero of fucking Hero of Amity could suck a fucking dick like a damn champ!” Groaned Dash, his dick sheathing itself into his mouth once more, he forced his hard man meat into his throat groaning feeling the silver haired boy’s throat spasm and clench around his dick making the stream of his pre spray right down into his stomach when it was lodged inside of it and when he pulled out he soaked his throat in his pre-spunk. 

Danny felt his body shudder as his cock shot his thick heavy load all over the ground and Dash’s sneakers leaving him panting as Dash kept thrusting.

He pulled out and slapped his cock against Danny's face splattering it with his pre and dool before going back to fucking his throat. “Fuck.” Dash hissed, grunting every surge of his hips drove him closer and closer to his release, his balls tingling and aching as they were slowly pulling upwards getting ready to dump his load right down Danny’s throat. “F-Fuck! Hope your ready! Cause I’m gonna give you you every. Last. Fucking. Drop! Have it!” Heat burst at the base of his spine and spread throughout his entire body his balls pulling up and he came hard. A thick torrent of pure hot man spunk sprayed into Danny’s mouth causing his cheeks to inflate and eyes to widen as he quickly worked on swallowing what he could.

Danny had no choice in the matter, as he felt the huge cock in his throat throb larger, pulsing enough that he couldn’t breath around it before it deflated slightly, a huge blast of cum pouring out of Dash’s cock and straight into his mouth. He swallowed as fast as he could, wanting to drink every drop of the rich, thick cum. However, he didn’t get to swallow more of it as Dash yanked him off of his cock and pulled his head back while his cock was still shooting blast after blast of cum poured out of Dash’s dick splattering all over Danny’s face covering his hair cheeks, chin, mouth, and even the area of his neck and chest with his thick hot spunk splattering and covering him in Dash seed marking him as Dash’s property. 


End file.
